Harryella
by Fiery And Proud
Summary: SLASH! The Malfoys' son, Prince Draco, is finally coming home, and his parents are having a ball so he can pick his bride.
1. Chapter 1

As Dawn spread her fingertips of rose, Harry Potter climbed out of bed and began to dress for the day in his usual tunic and leggings. Feeling like a million bucks on this beautiful morning, Harry gazed longingly at the Malfoy palace, easily the largest and most grand building in the town.

It was a beautiful palace, full of beautiful people. The king and queen, Lucius and Narcissa, were highly respected, and their only son, Draco, was the desire of every girl's heart.

The town was peaceful and lovely as the people began to rise with cheery hearts for the day, whistling as they went about their chores.

BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG!

"Blasted clock," Harry muttered, turning away from the window. "You can hear that thing halfway around the world!" Sighing, Harry made his way down the steps. He lived over a clothes shop run by an old crone. She had offered Harry a room in exchange for his skills. Harry was quite good a sewing, and brought many people to the shop, searching for beautiful clothes. He was underfed, overworked, and nagged every second of his day, but that was life. You either took what you got, or died.

"Boy, bring me my breakfast!" the crone screeched from her cottage behind the shop.

"Coming!" Harry called. He quickly poured a cup of tea and made a plate of bread and cheese, then hurried to the cottage. Harry set the tray on the table and said, "Here's breakfast. I need to go into town for more thread."

"Well, hurry up!"

Harry hurried back to the shop and grabbed his cloak and a pouch of silver, before hurrying into the town.

By this time, the town was up and buzzing about like bees, buying, selling, and exchanging last night's gossip. He saw his best friend and fellow seamstress, Hermione, hurrying toward him.

"Hey, Hermione!" he exclaimed. She hugged him and began chattering excitedly.

"Harry, have you heard the news? We're going to be rich!" she squealed. Harry, thoroughly confused, tried to calm her.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" he asked. She was positively beaming with excitement.

"Prince Draco is finally coming home!" she shrieked. Harry waited for her to continue.

"How is this going to make us rich?" he asked when she didn't elaborate. Her smile widened.

"The king and queen are hosting a ball! All the eligible ladies in the town are to attend! They're all going to come to us for dresses!" Harry started grinning, too.

"Hermione, this could be our big break! We'll never go hungry again!" he cried, jubilant. "I've got to get more black thread, so you hurry back to the shop and I'll be right there!"

Harry purchased his thread and ran back to the shop. He was shocked to find a royal official inside his door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! Long time no see! So, yeah, about that whole "not writing fics anymore" thing...Well, I said screw it. I'm back on and ready for anything! So, without further adeu...Here's chapter two! (Hey, that rhymes!)

Harry purchased his thread and ran back to the shop. He was shocked to find a royal official inside his door.

"Excuse me," he said, loudly. The officer turned. "I'm Harry Potter. I run this shop. Can I help you?" The officer nodded. He was tall and muscular, black, with the traditional black and silver uniform of the king's court.

"Mr. Potter, I am here to deliver a message," he said in a deep voice. He pulled a scroll out of his coat pocket and began to read it. "By order of King Malfoy, you, Mr. Potter, are hereby summoned to the castle to put your skills to use and make an outfit for the king and queen and their son, Prince Draco."

Harry was momentarily rendered speechless.

"They king wants _me_ to come and sew for him?" he breathed. The official rolled up the scroll and nodded curtly.

"Yes. Immediately. If you would please come with me, a carriage is waiting to escort you to the palace." It took all Harry's composure not to drop his jaw and fall over in a dead faint.

"Well, unless the royal family has fabric picked out already, I shall need to bring my own fabric, as well as my thread and needles."

"All you need will be provided for you, Mr. Potter," he said immediately. Harry smiled at him.

"Why, thank you kindly." He turned to Hermione, who had been listening to the whole conversation with barely contained excitement. "Can you tend to the shop for the afternoon?" She nodded.

"Of course, Harry!" They exchanged a grin, and Harry hurriedly grabbed his cap and coat.

"See you later!" he called, following the officer out the door.

Waiting outside for them was a beautiful black carriage with gold leaf along the edges. A footman opened the door, and Harry climbed into it as daintily as possible. He settled himself, and the carriage lurched forward.

"Potter," he said to himself, "you're sitting in a fancy coach, on your way to the _palace_ so you can personally make the finest gown and suits for the _royal family._" He grinned to himself. With any luck, he'd never have to work for that wicked witch again.

"Mr. Potter, we have arrived," the footman said, opening the door. Harry fought down a giddy grin and climbed out.

He looked up and admired the beautiful white palace that was the Malfoys' castle. Harry admired the stone towers before the officer cleared his throat and said, "Right this way, Mr. Potter."

Harry obediently followed the officer into the palace. The entrance hall had a grand marble staircase right in front. To his left, Harry could see the ballroom, where servants were preparing.

"This way, Mr. Potter."

Harry turned to see a tall, redheaded servant waiting for him. Harry hurried to follow him up the marble staircase. "I'm Harry," he said cheerfully. The servant looked surprised at the introduction, but he smiled and said, "Ronald Weasley."

"Well, Ron, we must hurry! It takes time to sew!" he said. Ron nodded and hurried up the stairs, Harry keeping pace. He led him to a room filled with rolls of the most exquisite fabric he had ever seen.

Lucius Malfoy and his wife, Narcissa, were both tall, blonde, and beautiful. Harry bowed immediately on seeing them. "Your majesties," he murmured.

"Mister Potter," Lady Malfoy said, "I have heard nothing but praise of your work. We have called in need of your services."

"Thank you, milady." He straightened up and looked around the room, examining the colorful fabric. Spotting a strong pink fabric, Harry immediately approached it. "_This_, milady, is the color you must wear!" he exclaimed, delighted by the color. Narcissa went to his side.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed. The door shut, and they both turned.

It was then that Harry first locked eyes with the prince, Draco Malfoy.

Shoutouts!

Sima: Sorry for the delay!

IvySnowe: Ah, you know me all too well, dahling!

Simply Bulisen: The end? Me? Never! I have a notorious reputation for never finishing my stories! Haha!

White Dawn: Patience is a virtue, dearest. And see where it got you?

crazyfrog: Dude, I'm the bloody Energizer Bunny!

graceandpipp: As you wish.

hazel-3017: Indeed I should.

Lady starlight so kiss my ass: Too true. I like your style, kid. Oh, and, nice nickname.

zippyfox: It'll be good. I promise.

Danish Pastry 28: Update hath arriveth!


End file.
